Many portable electronic devices such as digital music players, cellular telephones, multimedia players, radios, personal data assistants, etc. are configured to use an FM transmitter to broadcast, or directly transfer through a physical connection, audio to a standard FM radio such that the audio can played over the speakers of the radio. In particular, there are a number of after market accessories designed to be coupled to an existing digital music player to provide the player the ability to broadcast its music to an FM receiver. In order for these systems to work, a user must program the FM transmitter to broadcast its modulated signal over an unused FM frequency. Prior art transmitters typically have buttons or switches that allow the user to select an unused FM frequency. Unfortunately, these buttons and switches are awkward and time consuming to use. Since a FM transmitter may have 100 or more frequencies available for transmission, it is desirable to make the user interface as easy to use as possible. Therefore, what is needed is a more intuitive and user friendly method and device for controlling the FM transmitter of a portable electronic device.